Toys
These are PAW Patrol toys made by Spin Master, set to be released throughout Summer 2014. Some of the toys set to be released are: ---- In this game you are have to match to chraracters with their matching picture. Suggested Retail Price: $6.99 PTRU1-18104773dt.jpg ---- In every episode of Paw Patrol, Ryder uses his Pup Pad™ to plan the team’s moves. Play along with magnetic draw-and-erase creativity play! Suggested Retail Price: $7.99 Paw-Patrol-Draw-and-Erase-Pup-Pad-MSRP-7.99.jpg B3e34568bf92c8f8d08b48718ce22c4d.png ---- Just like in the TV series, Marshall’s doghouse transforms into a deluxe fire truck! Put Marshall in the driver’s seat and the vehicle extends, propelling Marshall forward with siren sounds and phrases from the show. Suggested Retail Price: $24.99 IMG_4054.jpg Marshall_on_a_roll_toy.jpg 2c7d3feac574145f9428799298dace05.png PTRU1-18272293dt.jpg PTRU1-18272293_alternate2_dt.jpg F6bcde9679a747d6b06a670b8cca1b68.png ---- Snuggle up with your favorite pup! These soft 8” pups feature detailed outfits and embroidered eyes. Suggested Retail Price: $9.99 IMG_4051.jpg Paw-patrol-basic-plush-marshall-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg PTRU1-18272251_alternate1_dt.jpg PTRU1-18272251dt.jpg Paw-patrol-basic-plush-zuma-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg Paw-patrol-basic-plush-rubble-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg PTRU1-18272204_alternate1_dt.jpg PTRU1-18272204_alternate2_dt.jpg PTRU1-18272204dt.jpg Paw-patrol-basic-plush-rocky-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg Paw-patrol-basic-plush-chase-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg PTRU1-18272162_alternate2_dt.jpg PTRU1-18272162_alternate1_dt.jpg PTRU1-18272162dt.jpg Paw-patrol-basic-plush-skye-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg PTRU1-18272187_alternate1_dt.jpg PTRU1-18272187_alternate2_dt.jpg PTRU1-18272187dt.jpg 874929585caecc9ccb04e0fbb11b158f.png 1013593_829360370410767_2707452138627655676_n.jpg 10155330_829358557077615_6972961557747819915_n.jpg paw-patrol-basic-plush-mainImage.jpg PAW Patrol Pup Pals Skye.jpg PAW Patrol Pup Pals Zuma.jpg PAW Patrol Pup Pals Rocky.jpg Action Pack Pups.jpg PAW Patrol Pup Pals Rubble.jpg Gracie?.JPG Ebay puppies.JPG ---- Bring home your favorite pup! These high-quality plush toys stand 11 inches tall and feature memorable catch-phrases like “These paws uphold the laws!” Launching with everyone’s favorite fire pup Marshall in June, police pup Chase will be available in September. Suggested Retail Price: $24.99 IMG_4052.jpg Paw-Patrol-Real-Talking-Marshall-MSRP-24.99.jpg Paw-patrol-deluxe-talking-plush-marshall-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg Paw-Patrol-Real-Talking-Chase-MSRP-24.99.jpg 70d7d22f0fc1ca9abcea7d324738557d.png PTRU1-18272337_alternate2_dt.jpg PTRU1-18272337_alternate3_dt.jpg 1013593 829360370410767 2707452138627655676 n.jpg ---- Keep a look-out for danger with the Paw Patrol Deluxe Look-Out Playset! Watch Chase take the elevator to the top of the Paw Patrol Look-out as Ryder uses the real working periscope to search the surrounding area for danger. The Look-Out Playset is a playground for your child’s imagination as they recreate incredible scenes from the Nickelodeon TV show! And when danger is spotted, they can race to the rescue by hitting the Paw Patrol badge to sound the alarm! Send them both down the wrap around slide and straight into their Rescue Vehicles! No job is too big and no pup is too small and now you can save the day with the incredible Paw Patrol Deluxe Look-out Playset! In the dark of night, in the light of day, the Paw Patrol will serve Adventure Bay! Suggested Retail Price: $39.99 Paw_patrol_playset.jpg D4e990ac86e005599fd91be358546906.png LOOKOUT 3.JPG LOOKOUT 2.JPG LOOKOUT 1.JPG LOfull7.JPG LOfull6.JPG LOfull5.JPG LOfull4.JPG LOfull3.jpg LOfull2.jpg LOfull1.jpg lo1.JPG lo2.JPG lo3.JPG lo4.JPG lo5.JPG lo6.JPG lo7.JPG lo8.JPG lo9.JPG lo10.JPG lo11.JPG ---- Every Paw Patrol pup has a signature vehicle with classic preschool themes like police officer, fireman, and construction worker. Keep the team together with the full assortment of Paw Patrol Rescue Vehicles! Vehicles feature simple features and accessories like moving ladder or traffic cones. Each comes with an articulated pup figure! Suggested Retail Price: $12.99 IMG_4055.jpg 1ddd06d9ffcc3d7eb83ccdbd46a5ee9c.png 27fcca4e9b9d64f81637286920448acb.png Rhydurr_car.png 44a2c87cd7a34f84da5838294a8def2b.png Cruisertoy.png Paw-patrol-basic-vehicle-chase-s-cruiser-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg B4e3c565d25d150e9e372fa2452ac024.png paw-patrol-basic-vehicles-mainImage.jpg Zumacar2.png Zumacar1.png Full2.jpg Full1.jpg Ffe100681307477bba99d30318396757.png A0bbe3bb736ad1f3c53790464b4d21df.png Rubble.jpg Ryder.jpg ---- These free-wheeling vehicles feature Ryder and the pups at an affordable price point for the youngest Paw Patrol fans! Each Paw Patrol Racer™ includes a pup or figure molded inside that hero’s signature vehicle. Suggested Retail Price: $4.99 IMG_4056.jpg Paw-patrol-rescue-racer-rubble-construction-vehicle-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg PTRU1-18179184_alternate1_dt.jpg PTRU1-18179184_alternate2_dt.jpg PTRU1-18179184dt.jpg Paw-patrol-rescue-racer-skye-jet-pack-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg Paw-patrol-rescue-racer-chase-police-vehicle-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg Paw-Patrol-Racer-Chase-MSRP-4.99.jpg PTRU1-18179511_alternate1_dt.jpg PTRU1-18179511dt.jpg Paw-patrol-rescue-racer-rocky-recycle-truck-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg PTRU1-18179528_alternate1_dt.jpg PTRU1-18179528_alternate2_dt.jpg PTRU1-18179528dt.jpg Zumahover.jpg PTRU1-18179117_alternate1_dt.jpg PTRU1-18179117_alternate2_dt.jpg PTRU1-18179117dt.jpg Paw-patrol-rescue-racer-ryder-atv-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg PTRU1-18179496_alternate1_dt.jpg PTRU1-18179496_alternate2_dt.jpg PTRU1-18179496dt.jpg E0cc4301e7a764860b7cecbac6cf0e15.png Paw-patrol-rescue-racer-marshall-fire-truck-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg PTRU1-18179303_alternate1_dt.jpg PTRU1-18179303_alternate2_dt.jpg PTRU1-18179303dt.jpg paw-patrol-rescue-racer-vehicles-mainImage.jpg 81bTP9VY5HL._SL1500_.jpg|3-packs, also coming soon. ---- In every episode of PAW Patrol, the pups save the day with cool gadgets that pop out of their backpacks! Every figure comes with a push-button transforming backpack and a kid-sized snap-on Role Play badge! Suggested Retail Price: $6.99 Rescuepackpuhpz.png Paw-patrol-pup-with-transforming-backpack-rubble-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg Paw-patrol-pup-with-transforming-backpack-rocky-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg Paw-patrol-pup-with-transforming-backpack-chase-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg Paw-patrol-pup-with-transforming-backpack-skye-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg Paw-patrol-pup-with-transforming-backpack-marshall-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg Dab4bbb68c991b323c264210bdbe3065.png paw-patrol-action-pack-pups-mainImage.jpg pTRU1-18272380dt.jpg|marshall badge and figure ---- IMG 4061.jpg IMG 3926.jpg IMG 3922.jpg IMG 3931.jpg IMG 3927.jpg IMG 3925.jpg IMG 4053.jpg IMG 3930.jpg IMG 3929.jpg IMG 3923.jpg IMG 39281.jpg IMG 4060.jpg IMG 4056.jpg IMG 4055.jpg IMG 4054.jpg IMG 4052.jpg IMG 4051.jpg IMG 4050.jpg IMG 3934.jpg IMG 3932.jpg IMG 3928.jpg IMG 3918.jpg C083c55d4fab979ecaa0db38346425c0.png C9e0e532dcf3a6221f651986b7ab7d28.png C8510b080dab65a20d4c7c6998969f32.png 1972270_539282149518614_2121948139_n.jpg|An official picture of the toys. This video gives us an in-person look on how some of the toys function, with some information on where the toys will be sold. *Gallery *Trivia Category:Toys Category:Merchandise